Dragging The Curse
by Dejahvu
Summary: Stacey and Lydia, sisters, find themselves invited into a small group of survivors that have been trekking from the city of Atlanta to find refuge. They join the group and the struggle to find a new life while the end of the world is all around them. Daryl / OC / AU
1. Family Reunion

This story is not going to follow the show in any order or the comic in any order. This is a Author Universe Piece with the use of a few of the main characters. If you need help placing a setting this would occur between Hershel's farm and The Prison, without the death of Shane or the lose of Merle. I hope you enjoy! And comments are appreciated.

* * *

Stacey pressed herself against the brick wall, trying not to look down at the four story drop below her. She inched closer to the window to her left, fingers latching onto the edge. Climbing up the wall had been easy, but scaling to any entrance was proving to be more complicated. The drop wasn't too much but the lack of food and sleep was playing tricks on her head. Some of the ledge was missing as well, other parts of it breaking out from under her toes. Grumbling and muttering about pointless deaths she breathed out happily when her fingers finally crawled over the edge of the window frame. Counting to three and probably doing the stupidest thing ever, she closed her eyes and with a practiced swing she tumbled through the open window. She slammed to the floor, rolling once before acting.

Pulling out her pistols she scanned the room, prepared.

Silence.

She let out the air she had been holding onto, tucking her pistols away in their holsters. Finding the room clear and the main door entrance closed, she rose, dusting off her backside. She scanned over the littered papers, small desks with flip up storage for kids, and giant chalkboard, before moving to the door and peering out into the abandoned hallway.

There were fixtures all over, shattered glass amongst the rubble on the ground. A giant hole protruded from the ceiling down the hall, the sun leaking in to provide a little light. She couldn't see bodies though, only empty spaces and a few music stands and locker doors open. Her mind painted images of children running up and down the halls, laughing, yelling, and having fun. Hands all over every locker, girls trying to catch boy's attention. The thought brought a smile to her face but soon the images were replaced with the bleak reality.

She turned the handle to the door, flinching when the squeak of the hinges rang louder than she would have liked. With just enough space to slip out Stacey moved forward, keeping her steps quiet.

She needed to get to the other side, where the older kids studied. She had been here a few times for teacher conferences and PTA meetings. Her father and his new wife were always too busy so she was called in to be the good sister. She made her way quickly down the halls, peeking into the classrooms as she went, spotting more empty rooms than not. When she found a walker she stepped into the room quickly, taking it out with a slam of the bat she kept tucked away in her backpack. As she rounded the corner up on her left, the room she was looking for just down the secluded hall, she turned on her heels and high tailed it back a few steps.

"Freeze!" His shaky voice called out to her in the darkness. Stacey sighed, stepping out slowly from behind the wall, her hands up. Her bat was sitting just a foot away, leaning on the wall, but she thought it best to leave it behind for this. She spotted him just a ways down the hall, the classroom she needed just on his left. "Are you armed?"

"That's a silly question to ask." Stacey pointed down to her hips where her pistols sat proudly, the double leather holsters fitting her perfectly. The older man she had run into just down the road had spotted her the guns, some bullets, and the pretty new belt. He was the owner of the gun shop that sat just down the highway from Atlanta, and a personal friend of her fathers.

"Drop your guns!" His hands shook as he pointed his hand pistol at her, his eyes dancing around her. He was unsteady, his attention diverted by fear.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." She kept her voice soft and light, hoping not to scare him or attract any other walkers. He didn't come off as the type to shoot and ask questions later so when he frowned she wasn't too surprised. "I need to be able to protect myself if anything comes down these halls. We're making quite a bit of noise."

"I've cleaned out these halls."

"And yet I slipped by. Look, I just need into that one room on your left." She pointed it out and he turned his head to look, all the chances for her to knock him out open, but she refused the itching instinct. "I need to grab something and then I'll be on my way, like I wasn't even here."

"There's nothing of importance in there, I've already checked."

"Maybe not to you, but trust me, there is to me." He eyed her for a moment longer, stepping forward slowly. He lined the gun up closer to her face. Stacey watched as he thought it over, his lip deep between his teeth in thought. She wanted to grab her bat and catch him off guard, maybe knock him unconscious and grab what she needed. He would survive for a few minutes of aloneness; she'd lock him away in a classroom for precaution. She wasn't sure if he was alone though. Judging, she could tell he wasn't packed for long trips, but that didn't stop him from being alone. Maybe he was dumb.

"What is it you need from in there?"

"A doll." She watched his stare soften, his hands slackening and his aim getting closer to her throat and chest. "My little sisters." She began to inch her hands down, never moving her eyes from his as his gun slowly lowered completely.

"I suppose you can grab it." His smile was soft, goofy, and inviting as he tucked his pistol away in the elastic of his pants. Just as he opened his mouth to say something a walker stepped out from the room on the right. Stacey acted quickly, grabbing her bat and pushing the young man off to the side. The three foot tall child, jaw gone, skin flaking off, advanced towards her and she swung. The crack was something she had gotten used to, but the innocent face of a child all mangled and craving flesh was not.

"I… I cleared… I didn't… thank you." The young man fumbled with his words as he picked himself up from the ground and tried to regain his senses.

"She was little, probably didn't catch her in a cabinet or something." Stacey pulled out a cloth from her back pocket, whipping the blood from her wooden bat as she stared down at the mass of red curls pooling from the now deformed head of the child.

_Lydia has red curls._

"Thank you all the same, the name's Glenn." Stacey turned to him, taking his open hand and shaking it. She watched as his goofy grin returned, his white teeth aligned perfectly in his mouth. He let go of her hand and stood there awkwardly with his hands on his hips, waiting. Stacey moved towards the classroom with a nod to Glenn, her eyes now set on the danger that could quiet possibly be in the room. Glenn followed on her heels slowly and she tensed up.

The door opened smoothly, the room seamlessly clear. She scanned from the left to the right before stepping in and whistling.

Nothing.

Lowering her bat and taking off her pack, Stacey tucked the bat back away in the side pocket she had jimmied for it. Glenn watched her carefully, eyes glued to the guns on her hips and the holster.

"I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it." Stacey felt it fine to leave her bag behind as she moved forward and reacquainted herself with her little sister's classroom. The desks hadn't been turned over like some of the other rooms. The carpet was blue, stained in places. She didn't want to know why. The shelves on the far right sat full of books, the cubbies next to them completely empty save for a few places on the top left. Each cubby, as did each desk, had a name plastered on it, and it was easy to find Lydia's.

Her pretty cursive handwriting stood out nicely around the other chicken scrawl. When Stacey had written her a letter Lydia had called up and informed her that she would be learning to write just like her. So when she got a letter in the mail a month later, the print was beautiful.

Flipping open the desk she found the doll in question, sitting pleasantly on the paperwork that would never be turned in. Looking up she spotted Glenn still watching her, his lips pursed and hands on his hips. Stacey chuckled, taking the doll back to her bag and tucking it away inside. When she picked up her bag to leave Glenn finally found the courage to speak.

"You seem to know this place well. Do you think you could point me to a nurse's office?"

"Got a hall pass?" Glenn stared at her confused as she chuckled at her own joke. "Yeah, I can show you, come on." She led him out of the room and to the right, heading back the way she had come from. Where she was light on her feet Glenn found every last piece of rubble to trip over, his face red from embarrassment as she had to stop and help him.

"Don't worry about it, the grounds not the worst of your enemies." Stacey hunched down and helped him up keeping her eyes on the new halls she hadn't gone through yet. With Glenn to his feet she pulled out her bat, turning around edges slowly. They made their way easily down a flight of stairs and towards the nurse's office. They only found a few walkers, thankfully adults, and Stacey dealt with them quietly.

"So many damn floors, what kind of elementary school is this?" Glenn huffed behind her, his air caught in his lungs from the stifling heat of the place. Sweat was dripping down his face, his hair mated to his face. Stacey's fingers absentmindedly brushed over the bandana she had on her head, all the sweat being caught by it.

"One that houses elementary, middle, impaired, and excelled students." Stacey peered out the now closed door to the nurse's office. Glenn had claimed scoping out the office for the dead, trying to prove himself. Stacey let him, chuckling to herself as he got into a growling fight with a walker before taking it out. He grabbed what he needed, tucking the pills away in his back pocket and nodding towards Stacey. She opened the door and they headed out, finding a window there on the third floor to climb out.

"Thanks, for helping." Glenn nodded towards her as they stood on the edge of the roof, only three stories below them and a fence a few feet out.

"No problem. Nice meeting you." Stacey went to jump but Glenn grabbed her arm, catching her off guard. She eyed up his fingers, waiting for him to lash out and hit her, steal her things, and leave her there, but he did none of that. He sighed deeply, in thought as he stared at his own grip.

"I have a group not too far from here." He looked over his shoulder into the trees, a water tower just a half miles walk from the school. "We're right below that water tower, will be till tomorrow morning. If you're looking for someone to run with, we're open to help."

"Thanks, but I've got to go get my sister."

"I'll come with you. You can bring her too, where you held up?"

"Nowhere. Haven't picked her up yet." The worry on his face surprised her. Stacey wiggled her arm out of his hold and eyed the little alley between the building and the fence. He'd say what everyone told her. Don't go looking for what's not there. A twelve year old wouldn't survive this, why you looking? She wouldn't give up though, not when she was this close to Lydia's home.

"Be careful. Offer stays open." Glenn's smile was that of understanding and Stacey nodded, kicking back a few steps before taking a leap.

* * *

The neighborhood was a mess. She had only been there a few times to visit Lydia, as she regularly visited her back at her place. Cars blocked all entrances if not by foot, and the buildings looked worn. Picture perfect little upper class neighborhood was splattered with the dead and blood.

Stacey worked her way down the road through backyards. Her father's house was the fourth on the left, a little light blue number that reached up two stories. She jumped fences with ease, the weeks of working her way here training. There were only a few walkers that caught sight of her and she took care of them easily. As she jumped the last fence, and landed squarely in the grass of her father's yard her nerves flared up.

She didn't want to think about the words from others being truths, but she couldn't help it. If her sister was dead inside, a splattering mess of blood or worse one of them she didn't want to see it. But there was always that chance.

Stepping up to the back door, and peering in through the sliding frame Stacey eyed up the situation. The furniture from the living room had been shoved up against windows and doors, blocking sunlight and walkers. The TV in the corner was broken, screen shattered on the floor. She couldn't see anything moving though, so she reached out and pulled the door open. The smell tunneled out and she gagged, stepping back momentarily before regaining her senses and stepping in. If it was true, she had to see it.

She first saw blood, a pile of it off to the right. The kitchen was marked up with bloody hand prints and scratches, all the cabinets thrown open and bare. She lightly stepped around the pile of blood and raised her bat, leaning over the threshold for the stairs that led up. Lydia's room was the first door on the right.

She made her way up the wood stairs, the creeks and groans under her toes loud enough to wake the dead. Her heart hammered away in her chest, each movement a sin in her ears. The last step greeted her and she stepped up, looking to the left then to the right. Each door was closed, all of them clean and perfect. Nothing had been touched upstairs as much as she could see.

The sinking in her stomach drove deeper as she turned towards the right and moved towards the door in question. Her fingers fumbled on the handle out of fear. She felt the dry heave before it was there and she stepped back, her head spinning.

_What if she's dead, what if she's one of them, what if she's…_

She gasped, tears threatening to spill but she wouldn't let them. Easing herself forward she prepared for the worst, hand on the door knob. The door creaked open slowly, revealing the soft purples and blues of Lydia's room. Her stuffed animals at every corner, the bed made neatly in the center, window blinds drawn shut, curtains pulled closed. Sitting there, on the edge of the bed, a bag at her feet and a smile on her face was Lydia.

"Stace?"

The little girl drove herself into Stacey's arms. Stacey took the force, buckling back and slipping to her knees as the tears spilled. She wrapped herself around the little girl, hands gliding through the red curls she thought she would never see again.

"I knew you would come!" Lydia's chirp voice broke the silence as she stepped back and smiled at her older sister. She whipped the tears away, untucking herself from Stacey's arms to head back to her bag and grab it. "Look! I have a pack and everything. Survival stuffs, a blanket, some green beans, I left the peas… ick peas, and I've got a flash light!" Lydia showed her animatedly, brushing her curls out of her face the best she could. "Can we go find dad now?"

"Slow down Lydia, slow down." Stacey stepped into the room and sank down onto the bed, groaning as she laid back on the mattress. It had been a while since she had slept in a bed let alone slept a decent amount, it felt good. Lydia watched her confused, finally taking in all the cuts and bruises, the dirt, and the attire.

"Stace, what happened?"

"A lot Lydia, a lot."

* * *

"Alright, I need you to be quiet ok. Hush hush, we're going to cut through these yards and head back towards the school." Lydia nodded, fear in her face as she tucked herself as close as she could to Stacey. Stacey had told her what she could. That something had worked its way into the humans and was turning them back. That they were out to hurt her, and she had to defend herself. She told her that the world was a lot different, that they couldn't drive and that food was hard to find. Her stomach flipped when Lydia asked about dad again, so she simply but that in the back of her head for a later date.

They moved slowly across the yard, the moans and groans heard over the chirps of the bugs. As much as Stacey could see the walkers were mainly on the road, which was promising. She looked over the fence first before hoisting Lydia up and dropping her on the other side, following afterword. They made their way over the fences quietly, Lydia shivering from her fear and the cold.

As Stacey dropped Lydia down on the other side of the last house fence, she went to throw herself over as well. She put too much weight down though, the wood buckled, the fence groaning and snapping out from under her. She couldn't stop the yell of surprise as wood shot into her hand, splinters bursting around her. She toppled over the fence, looking back to see one of the wood panels had snapped, leaving a hole.

"Stace are you ok?!" Lydia huddled next to her but all Stacey could focus on was the walkers as they leaked over the edge to see what the noise was. She rose to her feet quickly, grabbing Lydia's hand with her good one.

"We're gonna run ok Lydia? Rule number one is don't look back; number two is don't let those things touch you!" And they ran. The pavement in front of them was smooth as they dodged down the road towards the school. Each step, each pounding in the pavement pulled more attention towards them and Stacey felt her heart hammering. She disobeyed rule one, looking back to see the growing party of walkers on their tail. They wouldn't catch up any time soon but they wouldn't stop. Her had stung, the blood leaving a little trail behind her.

As they rounded the school the water tower seemed to shine in the setting sun provocatively. Stacey came to a halt, her lungs begging for a break. She bit back the noises as she took off her t-shirt, wrapping up her hand the best she could with the fabric. Lydia watched her transfixed, her lungs pushing hard as well, heart beating crazy.

"You see that tower?" Stacey pointed it out, trying her best to give Lydia a smile.

"Yes."

"That's where we're going. You just stick to me and we'll make it all the way there ok? We've got to lose some of these guys in the trees though." Stacey rocked to her feet, her head blurring as her eyes tried to roll back. She shook her head, denying the faint as she righted herself and took a hold of Lydia's hand. They pushed on, their pace slower than before. The road was easy, but in seconds time they were breaching tree's, shoving their way through over grown grass and bushes.

Lydia kept up easy enough, but Stacey was slowing. She could see the legs of the water tower ahead, her eyes squinting to find any sign of Glenn or his people. Lydia's feet carried her faster ahead and Stacey motioned for her to keep moving when she looked back. She watched as Lydia broke into a clearing, her little face turning towards Stacey who followed. And as she sank to her knees, gasping for air, Lydia trembling next to her, a gun was pressed to her temple.

"Don't move." The voice was a country man, that much she could decide. She kept her eyes shut, her air pumping away as she heaved for oxygen.

"She just came out of the trees?" Another male's voice, this one just as thick in accent but more worried. "What if she brought those ugly fuckers with her?"

"We'll be ready. Go get Rick." The barrel on her temple shifted as the man holding it moved, but it stayed firm to her head. Stacey finally opened her eyes, blinking away the sweat as she shuttered to breathe. Lydia was down on the ground beside her, crying profusely as she tried not to make any noise. Stacey gave her a smile, trying to tell her it would be ok with her eyes.

"What you got Merle?" Another new voice and Stacey was soon crowded. She looked up at the tall slender man that walked towards her. He had a sheriff's uniform on, his pistol in his belt, hat on top his head. She figured the man on his left was one of the two voices she had heard earlier.

"Just came out of the trees, her and the little girl. Runnin' for a while it looks." Merle stepped around her, gun still to her head as he backed up a few steps and stood in line with the other two. The tall man on the far left dropped down in front of Stacey, a solemn look on his face as he mulled over his options. He had a splattering of facial hair, his eyes dark and shifting between her and Lydia.

"What's your name?" Stacey stared. She didn't like giving out her name, not for any reason. It didn't make much sense to give strangers your name, not if you were going to stick with them. Her stubbornness was outweighing her reason as she looked down to the ground, trying to figure out what to say. Feet shuffled around her and the man's shadow left as he moved back to his people. She heard mutters, the voices blending together and too low for her to hear. As she looked up the man with the gun moved closer, the barrel level with her head.

"Wait!" Glenn came running from behind them, a big grin on his face as he moved forward and saw Stacey. She felt the reassurance pound through her as Glenn muttered something to Rick. It was all too late. Merle grinned down at her as he slammed the butt of the gun into her head.


	2. Safe & Sound

She could feel the ground under her, the edges of the rocks digging into her arm and cheek. She groaned, rolling over onto her back to avoid the pain, but as she shifted her head erupted. Little knives dug away at her skull, burrowing deep into her brain and tapping away at her thoughts. She could feel the heat washing over her, the painful tingles sinking to settle at the base of her skull. She wanted to curl up in a ball and hide.

"Stace!" Lydia's voice flooded on top of the pain, adding that extra punch that made the older girl groan as she covered her face with her hands. "Are you ok?"

"Shhhh, my head… please…" Lydia whispered an apologize as she waited, watching her older sister lay there in the gravel, trying to free herself of the pain. She had been scared when she went down, still breathing but not there. She shuffled closer, bumping into her side with her knees, hands shaking. No one had bothered her after Stacey had passed out from the hit, only offered her a bottle of water which she shied away from.

"I've got some pills, for that headache, if you'd like." Glenn dropped down beside Stacey, eyeing up Lydia as he smiled at the little girl. In his hand was a pair of painkillers and Stacey cracked an eye to greedily swipe them up and swallow them, her throat scratchy and dry. With a little internal pep talk she was pushing herself up off her back and hunching over her bent knees.

"That looks like it hurts." Lydia's hand reached out to touch Stacey's face but she shied away when her sister turned towards her confused. Her face hurt, the right side stiff, bruised she figured. She'd only felt something like this once before when she had gotten into a fight at a bar, finding a man who didn't mind hitting a smart mouth, female or male. A fire lit up at the memory of being hit in the head with a shotgun, her eyes scanning the immediate area for the man who had done it.

"Who do I have to thank for this?" Glenn winced at the harsh tone in her voice.

"Me sweetheart, that was all me." They all turned to look at Merle as he stepped up, the same grin on his face that he had been wearing when he had hit her. It made Stacey's skin crawl over her bones as she winced at its forwardness. She nodded all the same as she rolled her shoulders back and cracked her neck. When she went to stand Merle extended a hand of greeting that she stared at confused before shoving it away and staggering up alone.

He wasn't offended, as she hadn't expected him to be.

"Is this how you people say hello?" Glenn and Merle exchanged glances before they both chuckled. Lydia picked herself up as well, grabbing a hold of Stacey's hand as best she could. When Stacey swore, pulling away from her, they both remembered the cut.

"They bandaged it after you fell asleep." Lydia muttered, running her fingers softly over the new bandages on her sister's hand. Stacey nodded, wiggling her fingers as best she could before placing her sore hand over Lydia's shoulders for reassurance. The smaller of the two sighed, leaning into the structure of her older sister for that validity.

"When you come running into my camp unannounced with walkers on your tail, I figure it is." Stacey took the time to look at Merle, taking in his features as he stood in front of her. He was older, but she could tell he wasn't soft. His near bald head held a glint of sweat; his clothes tattered around the edges but seamlessly ok. In his hands was the shotgun, his fingers on the trigger just waiting. "You should be more careful, my brother damn near shot you dead."

"Advice taken." Stacey nodded towards him, pressing her hand to the back of her head where the pain was residing.

"Come on, you guys thirsty?" Lydia nodded animatedly, following behind Glenn closely as he headed towards the vehicles off to the right. Stacey lingered back, giving Merle one last glance before turning her back to him and following her sister. She didn't miss the low whistle and noises of approval as he stared at her backside.

"We're packing up so you can't see everything but this is our group." They moved through a line of cars into a small clearing where tents were being put away, clothes folded, and personal items packed up. Everyone's eyes drifted towards them occasionally as Glenn walked around, introducing Stacey to each person individually. She tried to remember names, registering faces and putting them in her memory, but there were more than she had expected. All she could focus on was their tense stances as they shook her hand carefully, giving her a guarded smile, and in time becoming trapped in Lydia's cuteness.

"That's a beautiful little girl you have there." Stacey turned to the lady who called out to her, her smile one of the few genuine one's.

"Yes Lydia's beautiful. She's my little sister though." The woman who had called out nodded, coming closer as she extended her hand in greeting.

"My name's Carol."

"Stacey." Stacey took her hand graciously, giving her back the best smile she could with the sun baking down on her migraine. She was weak though, her limbs glazed with sweat as the burn sat in on her flesh.

"Glenn did you get them something to drink yet?"

"What? Oh!" As if someone had lit a fire under him he darted towards the RV they had started at. Swinging open the door he darted in, rocking the vehicle. The man on top, who Glenn had muttered was Daryl, cursed as he looked down over the edge and shook his head angrily. Glenn only threw him a smile as he hurried back out, closing the door behind him and heading back towards Stacey and Lydia with two fresh bottles of water. Daryl's eyes followed him, sticking to Lydia for a second before moving to Stacey. She watched him scan her from head to toe quickly, seemingly satisfied before looking back out at the trees.

Lydia took the water bottle cautiously and took a sip. She watched Stacey as she unscrewed the top and chugged. The little girl laughed, taking a bigger sip of hers before tucking it away in her bag.

"Better?"

"As I'll get, I can't thank you enough. I haven't had a drink in days." Their frowns weren't of sympathy as she watched Carol nod, eyes darting to the ground. Her shoulders hunched over as she sighed, now in her own mind. They were memories, one's Stacey wasn't sure she had wanted to trigger. She felt the guilt she had grown accustom to, deep in her belly, festering.

"Up and moving already?" Rick called out as he walked towards them. His smile was pleasant, his hand out stretched for Stacey to shake. He introduced himself even though Glenn had told her all about him and his family. She told him her name and Lydia's giving him a proper introduction of which he seemed thankful for. "I am surely apologetic for that bruise."

Stacey waved him off, watching as who she assumed was Carl jump out of the RV behind him. After the boy was a tall woman with long dark hair, her eyes glued to him. Rick followed Stacey's eyes, waving over at his family. Lori finally looked up, giving him a small wave before chasing after Carl who was pestering Shane, or at least who Stacey figured was Shane.

"Boy's rambunctious, what can I say?" Rick chuckled, giving Lydia a smile small. "You're real quiet; it'll be a nice change."

"Don't let her fool you, once she gets going she never stops." Lydia scowled, kicking Stacey's foot as she huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Stacey chuckled, Rick's grin growing.

"We're currently packing up to ride out; Glenn here found us a little housing complex he figures would be good to take a look at. You're more than welcome to ride along."

"Sounds like fun, got room for me though?" Stacey eyed up the large group of people as they finished putting their stuff away. She didn't know how many people could fit into that RV but something inside her muttered that she wouldn't want to be crammed in there.

"Yeah. You can sit in the bed of Daryl's truck. We're not going far." She nodded, looking over at the only pickup truck in the area. Baby blue.

"Well Stacey, Lydia. It's nice to have finally met you." Rick back peddled at the hollering of his name, Shane standing at the back of the RV with a bag in his hand. Next to him was a petite little blonde, her eyes on Stacey, stuck like glue. Stacey pegged her for Andrea, remembering the hard grip the woman had had when they had exchanged names real quick. She looked familiar then, as she did now.

"Heard you're ridin' with us sugar, you sure you're ready for the big boys?" Stace turned to Merle, watching him round the blue pickup truck. He was checking the strap around the Harley in the bed, his eyes jumping from the tension of the jumper cable to her.

"I think I can manage you." He chuckled, placing his hand on the last buckle and pulling the strap another inch before smacking the tire. He turned his entire body to face her as he approached her, his steps slow and cautious. Lydia tucked herself into Stacey's side out of fear, her eyes on Merle's feet. He only looked at her once, his eyes otherwise glued to her older sister.

"Oh you'll manage alright, you look strong 'nough. Judging by the way you talk your mouth's big 'nough too." His greasy smile set her uneasy, her cut hand finding its self on Lydia's shoulder out of protection.

"Leave'em alone Merle." Daryl's feet slammed down on the ground just behind them. He righted himself, glancing at Stacey's back before giving Merle a glare. The older brother chuckled, returning the glare to his brother that went deeper than surface. They both headed towards the truck, Stacey inclined to follow as she spotted her bag just by the tailgate.

"Get in, and if you scratch my bike, I'll skin you alive." Stacey rolled her eyes, waving Merle off and helping Lydia in. She kept a distance from the Harley as best she could, shimmying down and taking a seat with her back to the cab. Stacey climbed in and sank down at the end, leaning back on the drop tail gate, the sun beating down on her.

Daryl's eyes strayed to her through the rear view mirror before jumping to his brother who had said something. They had a small quiet spat in the cabby before Daryl kicked the truck to life and started forward.

As they moved on down the highway, weaving around cars, Lydia slipped into a nap. Merle kept glancing back, making sure his bike was ok. Stacey ignored him, watching the trees pass by. The wind whipped her hair out and she let it down, sliding her fingers through the dark locks, brushing it the best she could. She'd cut it off if she could find proper scissors, but the end of the world seemed to have other motives.

When they turned off the main highway about twenty minutes into the ride Stacey quickly became alert. She yanked her hair up into a tight bun, hands latching down on the bat she had secure in her bag. The paved smooth road they were heading down was lined with trees, the actual road clear of cars and walkers. But as they moved forward, making all kinds of noise, they started to show themselves.

Stacey shifted in the bed, glancing up at Daryl as he looked back at her. She made sure Lydia was secure in her position, noting the girl was still curled up and passed out. The RV was shoving through the dead easily, all the doors secure and locked, but as it moved forward it slowed down, and so did Daryl. Panic set in as Stacey eyed up the dead moving towards her. They reached out for her flesh, fingers brushing over the bed of the truck.

As the truck ambled forward slowly, Stacey stood as best she could, using the siding as support. The dead were too close for comfort, their fingers getting better grips. When the first one held on and let his feet drag as he tried climbing in she swung.

He didn't let go at first, his fingers still clinched on, but his head was bent in. With one last swing his corpse was off the truck, taking out a few advancing walkers who got caught under him. Stacey glanced behind her, noting that the bike was a barrier for the ones on the other side, and she was thankful. She looked back forward and swung again, trying to keep them as bay. Lydia stirred finally, letting out a shattering scream as a hand reached over the edge for her. Stacey beat back the one trying for Lydia, throwing it over and moving on to the next.

In a seconds time the RV shot off and Daryl gunned it. Stacey had no time to prepare, the back of her knee's slamming into the tail gate before she toppled right over. The pavement was hard, the blow to her head bringing the headache back full force. The car behind Daryl slammed to a halt instantly, just inches from her face as the truck kept moving. Stacey kept hold of her bat, her shaky arms supporting her as she tried to rise.

All she could see were blurs of green, black, and blue, swirling together to create a world in front of her she couldn't understand. But she could smell them, hear them closing in. She had no time to panic. With the strength she could muster, she shoved herself up completely, shaking her head and trying to see. A hand reached out, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her forward. She swung, catching it right in the chest, throwing it back and into a small.

Without hesitation she took off for the truck, her eyes clearing up slowly. She could see the tail gate just a ways down the road, the brake lights growing brighter. Her feet burned. Her head hurt. The walkers on her sides we're staggering to get up, she only had a small window. Her feet carried her forward, she could hear the car behind her closing in.

"HOLD UP LITTLE BROTHER! WE GOT OURSELVES A FIGHTER!" Merle's figure stepped out of the passenger side of the truck as it rolled to a halt. She thought him crazy as he swung a hatchet at the approaching dead, his swing deadly to their fragile skulls. She couldn't see Lydia anywhere, but that didn't mean she wasn't hiding. With all her force, Stacey hauled herself over the tailgate and into the bed of the truck. Just as she hit the hard bumpy surface Daryl gunned it.

Stacey reached out for Lydia who was tucked away in the corner. The little girl crawled forward, latching onto her sister and burying her face deep in her shoulder blade. Stacey hissed but otherwise avoided the pain as the truck moved on. When it slammed to a halt she opened her eyes, blinking away the sun that startled her.

The tail gate dropped. Hands reached in and grabbed her ankles, she kicked.

"CALM DOWN!" Merle called out but Stacey sent one last hard kick to his chest that sent him down to the ground. Lydia had let go in the struggle, her back to the cab once again, Stacey's bag in her hands. Daryl crawled out of the cab and walked around the back to look down at his brother before helping him up. Stacey cupped her hands over her eyes as she tried to calm herself, adrenaline pumping hard in her veins.

"She ok?!" The rush of voices and feet made their way to the truck. All the vehicles had stopped. Why were they stopped? Stacey couldn't figure it out, the knowledge of the walkers' just paces behind them forcing her up. She stared into faces, the flame of embarrassment consuming her as eyes moved from a hunched over Merle to the two girls in the bed of the truck.

"I thought she was gone for sure, the way she fell out of the truck…" Shane ran his hand over his freshly shaven head. "She damn near killed me when I tried to help her! Threw me right into them." He had been the one driving the car just behind Daryl. Andrea was beside him, her pistol drawn, eyes in the direction behind the group.

"She's not going anywhere, we'll deal with it after we secure this place." Rick grabbed the attention of everyone back just as quickly as they had diverted. "Hershel check her over. Daryl, Merle, Glenn, Maggie, go to the right, Shane, Carl, and Dale come with me to the left. We'll circle the outer perimeter and meet in the back then we'll work our way into the smaller section of the housing complex. Andrea stay here and watch that gate. It looks like it'll hold but I don't want to take chances." They nodded their understanding before dispersing.

As they moved Stacey could see what was blocking them from the walkers. A fence, a thick iron fence stretching from the left to the right before cornering and running south. In the center, a good ten yards from where she sat was a giant iron gate, walkers piling up on the outside, watching them.

"Let me see your head." An old man Stacey hadn't met yet came into view with a leather bag in his hands. He sat it down on the tailgate, waiting for Stacey to bring herself to him. She stared him down.

"Come on now, I don't bite." He motion for her to move. Stacey glanced back at Lydia who was loosening up a bit, moving forward slowly. She motion for her to get closer before grunting and pushing herself to the tailgate. Her legs slipped over the edge and her feet hit the ground as she sat there. Lydia took a seat next to her, balling herself up into her side.

She couldn't imagine what it was like for a twelve year old, when she herself was so confused. As Hershel cleaned her wound she hissed, Andrea looking back at them from time to time, but she paid her no attention. Stacey's mind swam with thoughts, her bad hand hanging off Lydia's shoulder. She could feel every muscle in her body tensing, trying to relax but with no success. She couldn't relax.

She didn't want to think what it would have been like if she had been knocked out when she hit the ground. The Dixon brothers far up ahead with Lydia, her world black around her as the walkers caved in. She shivered, tightening her grip on Lydia. She couldn't leave her, not like that. She'd need to be more careful.


	3. Extending That Helping Hand

**Excuse my poor attempt at making the language fit via the spelling and the way that Merle and Daryl would talk. I'm horrible I know. *sigh***

**A review would be nice, I'd like to know what any of you might be thinking about this story. Thank you for reading! **

* * *

Stacey watched as the group that had left earlier came into view just on the right side of the main house, together. Hershel had cleaned up the cut on her forehead, informing her she needed to take it easy for the evening. He wasn't sure if her head could take another blow and Stacey grimaced. She wasn't usually this clumsy. He rewrapped her hand and left her at that, moving towards his people and leaving her with Lydia by the tailgate.

The group was silent, their eyes scanning the area, always on alert. Stacey glanced down at Lydia who was busy coloring with the book and crayons she had stashed in her bag over that long month alone. They had climbed out of the truck and closed up the tailgate, finding the ground less intrusive. Merle and Daryl were the first to come near them, neither of them saying a thing as they grabbed their bags from the pickup truck and headed towards the house. Stacey felt invisible, watching everyone else as they moved towards the house, chatter and laughter carrying on the wind. Even Andrea had left her post when Shane rounded the corner.

"Can I speak with you?" Rick was the only one left outside as he moved towards her and Lydia. He carried himself proudly, his hand forever on his gun as his eyes moved from her face to the fence that held out the dead.

"What can I do for you sheriff?" Stacey picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her pants. Rick stopped a few feet away from her, glancing down at Lydia.

"I'm making this as nice as I can, Stacey we don't know you. Currently I'm stuck in the middle of inviting you in and telling you to hit the round. Glenn is vouching for your character but that does me no good when we have accidents like we did earlier. Shane is still a little bent out of shape over it, and it's set a few other people into motion." Rick sighed, checking the perimeter as he thought before returning his full attention to Stacey.

"I hope you understand when I say the trust from us to you is small right now. We've been through a lot, met a lot of people who looked harmless and turned out to be something else. The only one that thinks anything of you is Merle and we both know why that is." Rick's smile was sympathetic at most; his eyes dropping to the ground for a moment in his pause before returning to her set stare. "We've set up a tent just outside the watching post. You'll be not ten yards from whoever's on watch. It's just a precaution."

Stacey looked towards the house, seeing the tent in question just outside the front door. It was a stone's throw from where Hershel sat now, his eyes glued to the fence. She didn't know how she felt in that moment. All she wanted to do was run away; tuck Lydia away somewhere safe so she could think. There was too much to take in, too much changing all at once and she felt flustered.

All she could do was nod, not trusting her words as she bit back her tongue. Rick waited a moment before backpedaling towards the house, turning and adding a light jog to his step. They'd be preparing an early dinner probably, searching out places in the two story house to sleep. There would probably be beds; Stacey's back aching at the idea of sleeping on the ground.

"Come on Lydia, let's get situated." Stacey helped her sister pick her things up, grabbing her own bag before leading the way to the tent. Inside were two sleeping bags, one of them a child's. Lydia unpacked her crayons and continued coloring as Stacey sat at the entrance of the tent, watching the fence much like Hershel was. She didn't feel safe, didn't feel the security that the group seemed to collective have with them. She wanted a sliver of whatever they were on, the world outside a lot scarier for her. She figured it was because she had been alone for quite some time, and maybe being alone wasn't the best.

But it was all she knew.

"Ya'll hungry?" Carol poked her head in, two bowls in her hands. Stacey was startled from her thoughts by the woman but she didn't show it, watching Carol carefully. Her eyes moved around the tent, capturing each inch before falling on Lydia who was perched on her sleeping back. She handed over the smaller of the two bowls to the little girl before giving Stacey hers. She lingered.

"Thanks." Stacey expected her to go but the older woman stood her ground, watching them eat for a moment before finally speaking.

"I wasn't too happy when Rick told me you all would be out here, what with the winter coming on quick it's been getting cold. I hope the sleeping bags are fitting, one of them used to be my daughters." Her voice wavered off at the mention of her child, her eyes straying to Lydia as she spoke. The little girl paid no attention to Carol's words, eyes stuck on the little mermaid she was coloring.

"We'll be fine." Carol gave Stacey the softest of smiles before looking back at Lydia, as if to say the little girl shouldn't have to suffer the consequences of her older sister. Without another word Carol picked herself up and wrapped her arms around her middle as she headed back into the house. Rick stepped out of the house and patted her on the shoulder, sending Hershel back into the house as well to relieve him for watch. Stacey watched him for a moment as he stood there stoically, eyes locked on the fence. She couldn't help but feel invisible once again as she turned around and zipped up the tent. The idea of leaving, packing up in the middle of the night and slipping away had come to mind, but as she watched Lydia color away, finishing up with Ariel and moving onto the next page, she knew it wasn't smart. She'd just have to make this work. She'd have to overcome her own society anxiety to make her sister's life a little bit better.

When morning came Stacey rolled over to wake Lydia, having only slept an hour herself. The little girl curled up tighter in her sleeping bag, refusing to get up. Stacey scowled, pushing on the bag.

"Ain't got time for sleeping in Lydia. Come on, they're moving around. Good a time as any to introduce ourselves properly." Lydia's pouting face popped out from the sleeping bag but she eventually got up. After a moment they stepped out of the tent, stretching out tired bodies.

Lydia spotted Glenn instantly and he motioned her over. She gave Stacey a look for permission and she nodded, the little girl running off instantly. Stacey eyed up Daryl who was posted on watch, his brother sitting next to him. They both looked lost in thought, neither of them talking. She watched them for a moment longer, picking out the things that made them brothers, noting that the way Merle sat was identical to Daryl's stature. When she turned to look away Merle caught her sight, his grin growing instantly. She groaned.

"Good mornin' sugar! Fancy seeing you still here. Figur'd you slip out last night. Way we're treatn' ya'll." Stacey bit at her lower lip.

"Must me that southern hospitality." Merle chuckled, rising from the step and stretching. He muttered something about taking a piss before heading into the house. He threw a glance over his shoulder at the group, Rick shouldering past him in that moment. Stacey crossed her arms, nodding towards Rick when he acknowledged her.

"We're setting up groups to clean out the houses over the next couple days. Your assistance would be nice." She nodded instantly, taking this as her chance to get in the house as opposed to sleeping outside. Her eyes jumped over to where Lydia had run off too, watching as her little sister sat with Carol and Carl, a chess board between the three of them.

"She'll be safe, trust me." Stacey grimaced, not keen on the idea of leaving Lydia alone when she'd just gotten her back after a month of running. "Why don't you come inside and we'll figure this all out with everyone else." Rick turned and Stacey followed him, reluctantly. Daryl stood as they passed, jumping in line behind them and following inside.

The sun vanished instantly when they entered, the windows already boarded up. Stacey took note of the guns and ammo lined up in the room Rick led her to. Merle was there, Shane, Glenn, Maggie, Andrea, and Hershel as well. She felt all their eyes shifting past Rick to her as he took his place at the head of the group. Daryl made his way to his brother, leaving Stacey to stand in the doorway uncertain. She decided it best to follow Daryl, standing just a ways from him and Merle off to the right. She couldn't avoid Shane's glare no matter where she was.

She hadn't been a room full of this many people in a long time.

"Alright, we need to start cleaning out the houses and making this place secure. It seems like a nice place for winter, it's got running water and Shane found some generators in the garage. We could have power every now and then, and possibly heat. With that I'm suggesting we split into small groups and tackle a few houses a day. There looks to be thirty at the most, so it shouldn't take too much time."

"You're going to let her help?" Shane's eyes hadn't left Stacey the entire time that Rick was speaking, his glare and hatred known to everyone. The eyes shifted back to her and she felt suffocated. Her eyes stuck to the ground as she itched to just leave. She needed anything to make them stop staring at her.

"Yes. She volunteered and she's strong. Glenn, Maggie you'll start on the first street. Shane and Andrea you take the second, and Merle, Daryl, and Stacey will clean out the third. Ten houses each street. We can do this. Questions?" No one spoke in the silence and that seemed well enough. Stacey followed Hershel out, heading to the tent to grab her things. She felt the air in her lungs swell up at the larger space and she sighed. It would take some getting used to.

Grabbing her bat she headed back towards the front of the house where Daryl was waiting. He only glanced at her when she approached before looking back at the world around them. Merle finally came out, in his hand a machete. He grinned, pulling out of his back pocket a large hunting knife.

"Here. That bat's nice, but this is backup." Stacey took the knife from him and slipped it away in her boot. "Let's get goin' before the warden crawls up our asses." Daryl led the way, Stacey following behind him with Merle surprisingly beside her. Rick was just a few paces ahead of them, Shane on his right. They were talking heatedly about something, Shane's eyes darting back to Stacey every now and then.

"Seem's to hate ya sugar. I reckon you bruised that ego when you knocked him off his feet." Stacey didn't respond, only ignored Merle and Shane as they finally headed towards their road. Headquarters was on the first street, the other two just a block from each other. It was a nice little square of a complex, a giant iron fence all the way around it. Daryl stuck to his silence as they circled the first house, moving in through the back door. He kept himself prepared, crossbow at the ready, arrow loaded and pointing forward. Stacey kept her distance from him, watching his signals as they moved through a blood stained kitchen and into a hallway. She was surprised when Merle kept his mouth shut, figuring there really was a god.

They stepped into a living room, all three of them creating a line to look down at the sight. A whole family, mom, dad, two daughters and three sons. Each of them had a hole in their head, their bodies sitting neatly on the furniture throughout the room. The only one not sitting was the dead baby tucked away in the mother's arms, an identical hole there as well. Everything was stained red, splatters crawling over the floor behind each sofa and chair.

"Opted out." Merle muttered, walking around the bodies to look out the window before stepping up to the mantel. Daryl turned his back to the room, heading up a flight of stairs they had passed in the hall. Stacey stood her ground, watching as Merle glanced over the photos on the mantel, his fingers pulling away at the dust on the glass. She could hear the soft creaks from Daryl upstairs, his boots tapping lightly on the hardwood floor. She couldn't take her eyes off the baby.

She had seen the arm before it latched onto his leg. Out of the shadows flesh crawled through the hole that was the fire place. It caught them both by surprise, Merle pulled down by the force of the walker tucked away in the pit. Stacey moved forward as quickly as she could, pulling out the knife he had handed her and drilling it right into the skull. The body went limp and Merle shoved it off him, looking up at her before extending a hand for her assistance. She pulled him up as best she could, eyes on the dead walker as she tucked the knife back in her boot.

They said nothing, both staring at the dead bodies around them. Stacey figured she'd never get used to this. She hadn't in the entire month she was alone, trekking her way across Kentucky. The silence was caving in on them, reminding her that the world was very much like these people around them. Dead. Everything was dead.

Merle watched as a frown set in on the girls face. She had been fast, faster than he had expected and he would admit that that walker had surprised him. But only to himself. He hadn't been prepared, his senses jumbled from the pills he had popped before they had started out. But he was sure she was frowning, her eyes trapped on the dead bodies, specifically the baby. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but not near enough to ask. It was improper he figured, he didn't need to know her feelings.

The silence was removed by Daryl's return, a few of his arrows blooded up in their clips on his crossbow he had slung over his shoulder. He eyed the two of them, looking down at the new walker that was fresh to the room décor. It was a weird silence they all shared, an understanding that this was the world. Stacey finally shrugged it all away, as she half swung the bat and moved forward, she set her mind goal only on ridding the world of the dead. Merle was right behind her when she opened the basement door. They moved down each step into the darkness slowly. Daryl had procured a flashlight and passed it up, Stacey using it to guide her as she moved down. The shuffling feet was an indication enough.

Merle only hesitated for a second before laying a hand on Stacey's shoulder and stopping her from moving. He pushed past her in that moment, taking the lead off the landing and onto the basement floor. Stacey shined the light as best she could on the approaching dead, only three walkers. Merle took them out, Daryl shooting the last square in the head from over Stacey's shoulder.

"This house need's cleaning. I wouldn't even stay here." Merle covered his nose with his hand before turning and heading back up the stairs. Stacey stuck there in the dark as she flipped the light off. She could hear Daryl breathing just behind her before he turned and started following his brother. As she stepped upstairs and into the minimal light Merle was waiting just at the back door through the kitchen.

"Anything upstairs?"

"Nutin'. Just some old beds. Kid's didn' have shit or they've been cleaned out." Merle nodded, taking a cigarette out of his front pocket and lighting it. He took a big drag, blowing out the smoking and leaning back on the house. He passed it to Daryl, eyes now on Stacey as she stood there awkwardly.

"You make up ur' mind yet?"

"'xcuse me?"

"You stayin' or not?" She didn't find his question important so she turned her back, heading through the yard towards the next house. She could hear his chuckle behind her, his brother quiet beside him. Truth was she didn't have a proper response. Glenn's group had been a lot bigger than she had expected, and maybe he should have warned her but it wouldn't of helped. She was just defective around people. She didn't know how to talk, didn't know how to treat people. It seemed so simple but when she got there she shut down.

"Hold up sugar, can't go in gun's a blazin." Stacey scowled, looking back at Merle who was chuckling. He tossed his cigarette onto the ground and stubbed it out with the toe of his boot. She watched him, watched his hands shake, watched his nervous ticks as he sniffed twice and nodded his head in a mental rhythm. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before. When he looked up at her, his stare dead in those dark eyes, she was set in her assumption.

"Let's go." His words rolled out as he took the lead, Daryl hesitant. He glanced back at the other house before giving Stacey a questioning look. She didn't know what he wanted, wasn't sure. They both turned towards the crash of class and Merle broke in through one of the windows to open the door. Daryl jogged off to help and to secure, Stacey watching them before quickly joining.

**xXx**

There was nothing in the last house just like the first. The only difference was the family that had lived there wasn't completely dead yet. They handled everything inside the house in silence. Stacey kept her eyes steady on her surroundings while watching Merle, seeing all the signs more so as they continued on through the house. It took longer than expected, each story a new level of hell with too many walkers to count. It didn't make much sense but she figured the family had taken in travelers to protect them. When they had killed them all they decided it best to head back to headquarters, the sun weaning towards sunset.

Everyone else was back as well when they stepped up. Rick was waiting patiently, looking to Daryl for some kind of confirmation. The man only nodded before following his brother into the house. He looked back at Stacey one last time before retreating inside the shade. She watched him go a moment longer, her mind clogging with the trouble he seemed to be carrying. If she was right then Merle was on some heavy shit and Daryl was working his hardest at keeping his brother in check.

She sighed, not sure why she wanted to get involved. Maybe it was the familiarity of fuck ups she enjoyed. The thought made her chuckle. She headed to her tent, finding Lydia tucked away inside coloring away. Stacey collapsed when she got in, giving Lydia a smile from her sleeping bag.

"Oh Stace! I had so much fun today!" And she listened to Lydia's day, fringing excitement as she was reminded with each word why she was sticking with this group. Carol brought them dinner once again and mentioned promise of being let in the house. Stacey finally thanked her, for both being nice and taking care of Lydia. She shrugged it off but she could see the gratitude in the woman's face. As the sun finally set and Glenn took his position by the door for watch Stacey finally got herself some sleep, Lydia curled up beside her.


	4. Gold Mine

"I'll do what the hell I wan'. Fuck these people!" Stacey grumbled when she heard Merle's voice over the otherwise silent night. She had passed out earlier when Lydia had finally curled up. Sleeping had been going good, the day of house cleaning behind her. She looked to the little girl, making sure she was still out before rising and pulling back the flap of the tent. Just as she figured Daryl was on watch, his brother standing about four feet from the open flap of her tent, fuming. Neither of them noticed her at first.

When she rose Daryl's eyes flicked to her before he moved towards Merle. The older of the two turned to Stacey and glared, his jaw set tight as he scratched at his arms. She could see it in his eyes. His pupils looked dilated in the dark, the way he rubbed at his eyes a sign that he couldn't focus.

"Well looky what we got here, sugar's come out to see me." His grin was slanted much like his figure as he tried to take a step towards her. Daryl was next to him just as soon as he made the move, a strong grip on his brother's shoulder. Merle growled, pulling himself out of his baby brother's grip and moving towards her more. "Darylena here don't want me touchin' you. I suppose he wants ya fer himself." Merle thought it a joke as he cackled into the night. Stacey's eyes moved to the house real quick, hoping no one would come outside; it would only make matters worse.

"How long you been taking cocaine Merle?" Stacey sighed, turning around and heading back to her ten to fish in her bag. She knew his eyes were tight on her ass, so she hurried up. Merle hadn't moved from his standing position, his body swaying slightly as he tried to focus on anything. She reached out and slapped his cheek, grabbing his ungrateful attention. The flashlight in her hand shined bright in his eyes and he veered away, but when he tried to step back he had to stop from moving out of fear of falling. She sighed when she noted the red effect along the rims, his eyes fully dilated and more than likely numb.

"Whatchu know about the white pony purty little thing?" Merle reached out to her, steadying his hand on her shoulder as he tried to shake his head clear. He was under the influence too; she could smell the southern comfort on him, the liquor strong and sweet.

"Enough to know you're being really fucking stupid right now. Cocaine and alcohol; ain't got time for stupidity." He glowered, taking his hand off her shoulder. He was a few inches from her now, a pout on his face as he stared down at her angrily. She could see it all there, in his stare as his mind reeled. All his thoughts, all his emotions, all his feelings, they were like a picture show on his iris's. When Daryl reached out and grabbed his arm again Merle swung.

Stacey found herself on the ground, the right side of her face stinging, again. She was instantly reminded of the bruise she already had. Merle was staggering back away from the two of them, Daryl watching him as he screamed at the night. The words weren't audible, his mouth flying quickly as he put distance between them and walked on down the street. Rolling her eyes Stacey picked herself up, joining Daryl in watching his brother bang open a door to one of the houses that Glenn had cleaned out. He entered and slammed it behind him, the night finally quiet again.

"He going to be ok?"

"I'm not too worried about him." Daryl looked down at her, eyes on the bruise that was flaring up from being hit again. Stacey reached out and touched it lightly, pulling back when she felt blood on her fingertips. She bit at her lower lip, turning off the flash light and handing it to Daryl. He tucked it away in his pocket, eyes still on her. She didn't like the attention. "You shoulda just stayed in ur tent. Don' need you up in our binness'." She caught the unmistakable growl that he and Merle shared.

"You should take his drugs and bury them so he can't get to them. Seem's we're both avoiding what we should be doin." Daryl's eyes squinted then as he stared her down. She felt like a bug under a magnifying glass, the moon giving her a spot light so he couldn't miss her. Whatever he was thinking it was fueled with anger. Stacey found her foot stepping back but she couldn't shift her weight, not sure yet if she wanted him to know she was afraid.

"You guys ok? I heard yelling." Rick stepped outside and Daryl backed down instantly, giving Stacey one last glance before making it back to his post. He muttered something to Rick, handing over the gun and heading towards the house Merle had shut himself in. Stacey watched him go, watched as he opened the door and stepped into the cool darkness of the house. She wasn't sure if he had looked back or not, but she thought he had, his eyes still stuck in her memory.

She couldn't sleep after that. Rick didn't say anything as she crawled back into her tent and zipped it shut. Lydia was still out, her body having rolled over onto Stacey's sleeping bag. The groaning of the walkers, which had been background noise, was now so present. Stacey took to the ground next to Lydia, putting her hand behind her head as she closed her eyes and listened to the world. The hours went by quickly, and she didn't miss the small talk between Glenn and Rick as they switched watch shifts. She was only mentioned once, surprisingly, and Glenn was backing up Carol's want for Stacey to come inside. It brought a smile to her face, but Rick wasn't fully there yet. She didn't blame him.

Breakfast was being made at this point, and Lydia was stirring. Stacey quickly closed her eyes, listening to her sister as she groaned and untucked herself from the sleeping bags.

"Stace?" Stacey groaned, opening one eye to look up at Lydia who was grinning. "I'm hungry."

"Well come on then, I'm betting Carol is makin' breakfast." Stacey held in the groans as her bones shifted under her skin and her joints popped. They headed out the tent, Glenn giving them a small smile as they stepped into the house. The bustle was obvious in the people, Rick and Lori talking about something in the gun room. Hershel and Carl were perched on the steps laughing about something with Beth just behind them. Shane and Andrea were tucked away on one of the sofas, muttering between themselves and laughing just in the other room. To watch them felt like she was invading their personal space, the air thick of their relationships. They'd been through a lot together, so much trust and understanding.

Stacey looked away quickly as they followed the hall towards the chatter at the end. She could feel the burn of self embarrassment on her neck but she refused to let it show on her face. It was like looking through windows at families that weren't yours, their personal moments recorded, something you weren't supposed to see. She put the thought away though, trying to remind herself that this world was different. Carol was set up in the kitchen, spilling breakfast into bowls with Daryl at the bar watching her.

He sat quietly watching Stacey as she stepped in with Lydia. Maggie was there as well, their conversation faltering for a moment at the sight. They only stared in silence for a second before Carol put two bowls down next to Daryl at the bar stools, motioning for the two to join him. Lydia was timid, taking a seat next to the bigger man as he sat quietly. She picked at the food, eating the powdered eggs and meat like a bird. Stacey watched her, picking at her own food. When the girl was done Stacey piled half of what she had left on the plate and told her to eat up.

"You guys sleeping fine out there in that tent?" Carol scooped out some of the powdered eggs on the plates she had laid out on the counter, her eyes bouncing from her work to Stacey.

"I used to sleep in trees before I found Lydia. The ground is ten times better when it comes to comfort level. No chance of falling out and breaking any bones." Carol flinched at the joke, not getting Stacey's humor as she chuckled to herself. She had slipped out of a tree the second night she had tried sleeping in them. She had nodded off and hadn't hooked herself in properly, so when she toppled down her arm had slammed into one of the many limbs. Her spare shirt had gone into cleaning up the blood and binding up the giant gash she had received. No broken bones though. Not yet.

"Well all the same I wish Rick would let you all come inside."

"It seems crowded. I'm not much for sleeping on people." Carol had nothing to say, just nodded, giving Daryl a sharp glance before taking the skillet to the sink to be washed. When Lydia was done Stacey stood, popping her back one last time before placing a hand on Lydia's shoulder and heading towards the door.

"Oh Stacey! I was wondering if I could borrow Lydia for the day while you're cleaning out the houses. Maggie found a little girls room and I was hoping we could find her some more clothing, maybe something warm for the winter." Carol's request was odd for, Stacey could tell by all the eyes in the room jumping to her. There was something not being sad and she figured it had to do with Carol's used to be daughter.

"Sure. As long as she's safe." Carol nodded gratefully, giving Lydia a small smile before they headed back out into the hall. They pushed past Rick who was done talking with Lori, his face solemn and distressed. He gave Stacey the smallest of nods before heading into the gun room. She gave him one last glance before heading outside to the tent, where Lydia took a seat and started to color. The day was just fresh, the grass wet from the mist of the evening, and Stacey could feel her exhaustion in her bones.

"Stacey?" Lydia chirped up, looking up at her older sister who was busy cleaning the baseball bat over her legs.

"Hmm?" When Lydia didn't speak Stacey stopped cleaning, looking up at the little girl who had become so suddenly shy. She fidgeted, her eyes bouncing around the tent before she finally sighed and got the words out.

"I want Glenn to teach me how to use a gun." The request was too grown up. Stacey took the words in, trying to find the twelve year old in them and coming up short. She wondered what Glenn had been saying to her, wondered if maybe Carol had slipped this seed into her mind. She furrowed her brow, anger evident on her face. "I mean, Carl has one…"

There. That's what it was. Stacey sighed, shaking the angry thoughts from her head as she looked into the pleading eyes of Lydia. The thought had come up, long before she had picked up the little girl. When she was trekking through the forest of Kentucky and later Georgia, she had tried to think of what she would do with Lydia when she found her alive rather than think of the alternative. Teaching her to use a gun was scary though. She wouldn't understand it, wouldn't know the full depth of the responsibility for it. But if she waited that long would she still be alive for that understanding to even matter?

"Let me think about it ok?" Lydia nodded, her eyes dropping to her hands. She was tempting to cry, Stacey knew that much, but she wouldn't. The tap on the side of her tent jarred them both of the moment. Daryl's legs were visible just on the outside and Stacey grabbed her bat, making sure the knife Merle had given her was still tucked away in her boot. When they emerged Carol was there as well, Lydia grabbing her bag of things and taking the woman's hand. Stacey watched them go before she followed after Daryl.

He kept quiet as he walked on, looking down at the house Merle was holed up in only once before moving on down to the road they were assigned. She followed him past the two houses they had already looked in, coming up to a simple home with two stories. It wasn't as pretty as the others, the plain coat of gray paint the only ornate detail. They breached from the back door, stepping into a laundry room.

Daryl treated her like she wasn't there. He made no motion, signs, or noises. He simply moved forward as if he was on his own, a shadow behind him following. She drilled a hole in the back of his head with her stare, anger riling her up for no reason. She chalked it off from lack of sleep as she looked away from him when he turned.

"How do ya know so much stuff?" His words were a whisper in the silence, she almost didn't hear them.

"I was in grad school up in Indiana before I trekked down here." He nodded his understanding as they entered a hallway and stepped down the passenger. There was no basement door here, only an entrance to a walker free kitchen, a staircase up, and an opening for the living room and dining area. They both stood in the empty space where furniture was supposed to be, taking stock of the room and its eerie quality. "I was studying to be a consultant for crime labs in relation to drug use."

"He's been doin' and dealin' since I was 12." Daryl put his crossbow on his back and pointed towards the stairs. "Your turn." Stacey gripped her bat and headed towards the stairs, mindfully placing her toes on them as she ascended. Each step brought a dread to the pit of her stomach. What if they were all upstairs for some stupid reason? Would Daryl save her? She couldn't help but think not. As she looked back to check and see where he was though he was right behind her, just a few steps behind. Reassurance washed over her instantly.

The top hall was empty, no end tables, space fillers, nothing. All the doors were open, pressed completely against white walls. Nothing. Stacey felt the eerie reminder of the living room, realizing this home was too clean for its own good.

"Empty." Daryl stepped around her and moved into the last bedroom boldly. Stacey stepped up behind him, peeking in to spot what he was staring at. "No." He stopped her though, gripping her arm and turning her away from the door. She furrowed her brow, pushing his hand off her arm and stepping back to the door. Half of Daryl was blocking her but she could see over his shoulder, eyes locking on the blonde head of curls.

They were stained red, eyes wide open. She couldn't be any older than Lydia, her dress freshly pressed and clean, save for the small sliver of blood that had dripped down on her shoulder. The chair she was perched in was clean, no cobwebs, nothing to denote it's age. But she was decayed. There was no blood pool on the floor, which meant she hadn't died there. Stacey tried not to think of why she was there.

She felt her insides sink as Daryl's hand gently took a hold of her arm and pulled her back. He kept his hand on her, holding her up as she tried to intake it all. She stared blankly at the entrance to the room as he closed the door, sighing and shaking his head.

"I told you no." His words were a whisper over her shoulder as he stood there beside her, watching. She could feel him etching over the bruise, categorizing it and storing up the memory of what it looked like. She was glad she was stuck outside, no mirrors to spot check her ugly face in. All she could think about was Lydia, wondering if Carol was doing what she had promised. Would she be safe forever? Was there such a thing? When she finally looked to him and nodded he nodded back, lingering there before heading back down stairs.

"Let's check the kitchen." He shrugged at her suggestion, stepping in and leaning back against the wall. Stacey stepped forward and opened a cabinet half expecting it to be empty. When the package of ramen noodles dropped onto her she caught it, looking up at the dozens of similar packages. Each cabinet showed a new prize, cans upon cans of food. They both stood there dumbfounded, wondering if maybe this was a trick on their brains.

Daryl suggested packing what they could and Stacey laughed. She told him to sit tight, as she darted out of the house and towards one of the sheds of the other two. She had recalled seeing a wheel barrel, her eyes locking on the rusted tool. When she returned, she was greeted with a rare Dixon smile. They loaded up the barrel as best they could and Daryl toted it back towards headquarters, Stacey right beside him.

Rick was sitting post when they finally made it back, and Stacey thought it ironic. She stood quietly as Daryl explained their fine, his eyes bouncing over to Stacey. "She the one who found it." He smirked slightly, giving her the blush that crawled up on her cheeks. "Eatin' like kings tonight." Rick glanced to Stacey as well, giving a small smile that told her she did good. She felt like she was trying to get her father's approval but she pushed the thought away. This is what she wanted, and what Lydia needed.

As the rest returned and the find was revealed Stacey found herself wandering away from the celebration. She took a seat outside her tent, eyes bouncing over from the fence to the people digging through the food. She wanted to join them, wanted to be able to socialize like that. She couldn't muster up the strength to be happy enough though, not when it just felt fake. Not when death was on the other side of those iron bars waiting.


End file.
